MADU TIGA
by Collina
Summary: Arthur terkejut ketika Alfred memberitahunya bahwa ia menikah lagi. Apalagi kali yang dinikahi Alfred adalah wanita. Bagaimana rekasi Arthur kemudian? Warning: Sho-ai, Straight, Perubahan orientasi, Typos, Rated M for Lemon. RnR? Dont Like, Dont Read!


Arthur menunggu datangnya bis kota menuju kawasan Summer East Residence yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tenpatnya tinggal. Berulang kali Arthur melirik jam tangannya dan berdecak kesal. Seharusnya bis menuju Summer East Residence sudah tiba 5 menit lalu. Namun memang sdah jadi rahasia umum bahwa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Summer East Residence pastilah memiliki jam karet. 15 menit kemudian, bis berwarna kuning dengan tujuan Summer East Residence tiba. Arthur segera menaiki Bus tersebut dan dan duduk dengan gelisah, seakan menahan emosi.

**MADU TIGA**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**USUK & OC Indonesia Character based to Himaruya sketch**

**Warning!: Sho-Ai | Straight pair | Typos| Nista| Lemon |Perpindahan Orientasi yang 'njomplang'|Geje|AU| Cerita ini menggunakan Nama dari karakter masing masing**

**Dont Like, dont Read**

* * *

**_-Flash back, tiga Hari sebelumnya_****-**

"Arthur, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu" Alfred, Pria asal Amerika yang baru saja pulang dari kantor berkata pada seorng pria berambut pirang dengan alis luar biasa tebal serta berbola mata hijau emerald.

"Kalau mau ngomong, ngomong aja. Apa susahnya sih ngomong?" Jawab Arthur dingin. Sembari melepas dasinya,Alfred menghela Nafas dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak Gatal. Nampak kesulitan mengutaran apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Artur mengernyitkan alis melihat tingkah laku tak lazim dari lelaki yang sudah dinikahinya lima tahun lalu.

"_Oh, Come on Git. You wasted My time_. Aku menunggumu bicara Bastard!" damprat arthur yang sudah tak sabar dengan perilaku suaminya. Alfred terperanjak. Ia kemudian mendekati Arthur dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana. Namun agaknya aku memang harus mengatakan hal ini," ucap Alfred. Arthur mendengus kesal.

"Memang sudah sepantasnya kau katakan, _Stupid_! Cepatlah sebelum kesabaranku habis karena menunggumu bertingkah tidak jelas seperti itu," dengus Arthur. Alfred berlutut di depan Arthur yang saat itu tengah duduk di sofa.

"Arthur, sebelum mengatakan ini. Aku Ingin kau tahu bahwa Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu," Ujar Alfred yang jika di amati ucapannya mirip dengan lagu Cinta Telanjang -eh-maksud author Cinta Terlarang milik The Virgin.

"Ck, aku tahu _Git_. Sekarang langsung saja ke pokok permasalahan. Memang kau mau bilang apa?,"Decak Arthur.

"Dan aku mau kau Janji tidak akan marah setelah aku mengatakan hal ini," pinta Alfred

"Kalau itu aku tidak Janji," jawab Arthur.

"Artie...,"

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh.,"

"Tapi Janji dulu...,"

"DEMI SEMPAK LEONIDAS YANG NYANGKUT DI JENGGOT MERLIN, ALFRED. CEPAT KATAKAN SAJA! JANGAN MENGUJI KESABARARANKU _BLOODY HELL_!KAU MAU MENGERJAIKU YA," Capscie Author Jebol gara gara Arthur ngamuk. Sedangkan Alfred merinding ngeri melihat istrinya ngamuk.

"Athur...sebenarnya...dua bulan ini...," Ujar Alfred. Arthur membelalakkan matanya

"Dua bulan ini...," Alfred menggenggam tangan Arthur.

"Dua bulan ini...," Arthur menanti kata kata selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya dua bulan ini aku menikah lagi dengan seortang wanita," Akhirnya Alfred menyelesaikan kata katanya. Hening.

_satu detik.._  
_dua detik_  
_tiga detik_  
_sepuluh menit kemudian_  
_satu jam kemudian_  
_satu hari kemudian_  
_beberapa tahun kemudian..._ –Kelamaan weeeiii-

"WHAAAAATTT!," Arthur terkejut mendengar pengakuan Alfred yang saat ini tengah menutup telinga.

"JADI SELAMA LIMA TAHUN PERNIKAHAN KITA, KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN WANITA? KAU MEMADUKU BLOODY GIT!," bentak Arthur.

"Tunggu Artie..Ak..Aku bisa jelaskan," Alfred berusaha menenangkan Arthur berang.

"TAK ADA YANG PERLU KAU JELASKAN, BLOODY SHIT! SEKARANG AKU MAU TAHU SIAPA WANITA YANG TELAH KAU NIKAHI!," Bentak Arthur.

"M..ma..ma...mau Kau apakan dia. K..k...Ku...Kupikir kau akan menyukainya Artie," ujar Alfred.

"MANA ADA WANITA YANG SUKA JIKA SUAMINYA SELINGKUH DAN MENIKAH DENGAN WANITA LAIN, BASTARD."

"Tapi kau kan lelaki, Artie." Balas Alfred.

"Whatever, You Bloody Sh*t. Yang penting Tunjukkan aku siapa dan dimana wanita itu tinggal! Jika kau tak mau memberitahuku, Aku minta kita cerai sekarang Juga!," Marah Arhur. Mendengar Ancaman dari Istri yang sangat dicintainya itu, mau tak mahu Alfred memberi alamat beserta Nama istri keduanya.

_**~Flash Back End~**_

* * *

Bus kota yang ditumpangi Arthur tiba di tempat tujuan. Arthur berjalan cepat menemukan Alamat yang diberikan oleh Alfred. Ia tak sabar ingin memberi perhitungan terhadap wanita yang merebut suaminya –dalam persepsi Arthur-. Beberapa saat Ia mencari, Akhirnya Ia menemukan sebuah rumah yang cukup luas. Walaupun modelnya sederhana, Rumahnya asri, ditambah rindang pepohonan dan warna warni bunga yang ada di Taman tersebut.

Arthur memasuki halaman rumah tersebut, dan menggedor pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita dengan rambut obsidian serta sedikit bergelombang dan di kuncir model ekor kuda. Alisnya bisa di bilang tebal, namun terbentuk indah. Kulitnya sawo matang, bola mata coklat tua. Menurut Arthur, wanita itu..cantik . Wanita itu tersenyum heran, namun tetap menawan.

"Maaf, Anda siapa dan mencari siapa?," Tanya wanita itu.

"Maaf menganggu nona. Saya Athur Kirkland. Saya Kemari mencari nona Ayunesia Kartika. Apakah Ia ada di sini?" Tanya Arthur. Wanita di balik pintu ini kembali tersenyum ramah, membuka lebar lebar pintunya.

"Ah..Jadi kau Arthur. Istri Alfred. Silahkan..besok baru saja aku mau mengunjungimu bersama Alfred. Ternyata sudah keduluan," Ujarnya.

'Mengunjungiku?bersama Alfred?,' Batin Arthur

"Ah, Ya...Kau mau minum apa. Aku hanya punya teh dan lemon saja. Tidak menyediakan minuman lain. Tapi jika kau mau cola, akan aku belikan," kata wanita bernama Nesia tersebut dari dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat Arthur berada. Masih tersenyum. Wajah Arthur memerah melihat senyuman yang begitu ramah dan tulus. Arthur menggeleng.

"Tidak Usah, nona Nesia. Sebenarnya aku kesini karena ada sedikir keperluan dengamu. Arhur beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Nesia yang tengah berada di dapur.

"Eh, Apakah sepenting Itu Tuan Arthur?," Tanya Nesia sembari mengambil gelas cantik bergaya Eropa dengan Gambar kincir angin.

"Tentu saja nona. Jika tidak untuk apa aku jauh jauh datang ke tempatmu," Balas Arthur. Posisinya saat ini berada di belakang Nesia.

"Ah...pasti sangat penting. Katakan saja tuan Arthur," Jawab Nesia "tapi mengenai apa?,"

Arthur mendekati Nesia dan berbisik "Ini mengenai Alfred,Nona." balas Arthur

"Kau apakan Suamiku Hingga dia bisa Kau miliki?," Nesia menoleh ke arah Arthur kemudian menahan tawanya. Melihat Arthur yang memandangnya dengan lurus Nesia berdehem untuk mengembalikan kewibawaannya(?)

"Tuan, Sumpah tuan. Walaupun saya bisa santet, dari aji rawarontek sampai Jaran goyang. Saya tidak pernah menggunakannya pada Alfred" Ujar Nesia. Sembari berusaha mendorong tubuh Arthur sedikit menjauh dan berbalik. Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Menarik tangan Nesia hingga wanita itu berada di pelukan Arthur dengan posisi membelakangi. Arthur mencengkram tangan Nesia dengan kuat.

"Tuan..Arthur..hentikan...,"pinta Nesia. Arthur semakin mencengkram tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran," ujar Arthur. Sebenarnya, dari pertama kali melihat Nesia, Arthur tahu bahwa Nesia bukanlah tipe wanita penggoda. Sikapnya begitu polos dan apa adanya memang memukau. Bagai feromone, memikat siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Termasuk Arthur. Namun Arthur masih ingin sedikit bermain main dengan Nesia.

"Hentikan!..hei! tolong lepas," Nesia memberontak. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Arthur. Memang untuk seorang perempuan dengan ukuran mini, Tenaga Nesia bisa dibilang cukup besar hingga Arthur membutuhkan tenaga Ekstra untuk menahan Nesia. Beberapa menit berontak dan berusaha lepas dari Arthur, Nesia Ahirnya bisa melepaskan diri. Namun tiba tiba Nesia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir tejatuh jika Arthur tak segera menangkapnya.

"Ah...,"Desah Nesia. Wajahnya memerah. Ternyata tangan Arthur tak sengaja menyentuh bagian yang seharusnya tak boleh disentuh. Arthur yang menyadari hal tersebut bukannya langsung mengalihkan tangannya malah ber-oh dalam hati.

"Apa yang aku sentuh tadi. Tasanya lembut dan nyaman sekali," memereah. Entah mengapa tiba tiba sesuatu berkecamuk di dalam hatinya  
"Inikah rasanya..menyentuh seorang wanita?," lanjutnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Nesia membuang tangan Arthur yang tadi tak sengaja memegang dadanya.

"Art, jika tidak ada keperluan lebih baik tuan pulang. Apa anda sadar telah melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku," sewot Nesia dengan wajah memerah. Athur menyerigai.

"Kau tak suka?" Ujar Arthur mendekati Nesia yang saat ini berjalan mundur menjauhi Arthur.

"Te..Tentu saja aku tak suka bodoh," Ujar Nesia. Wajahnya makin memerah sementara Arthur semakin mendekatinya. Tak ada jalan keluar bagi Nesia. Ia terjebak di antara Dinding dan Arthur yang tengah menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah," Goda Arthur. Tangan kanannya meraba pinggang Nesia. Wajah Nesia semakin memerah. Entah mengapa tampaknya Arthur begitu berminat menjamah tubuh Nesia.

"Menyingkirlah..Atau aku akan teri—Ah...," desah Nesia tiba tiba. Ternyata tangan Arthur baru saja menyentuh bagian lembut milik Nesia yang seharusnya tidak boleh disentuh sembarang orang dan meremasnya.

"Ah, nyaman sekali rasanya," gumam arthur. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

"TOL...Uhm..ukh...," Teriakan Nesia dibungkam oleh Arthurmenggunakan bibirnya. Semakin Nesia berteriak, semakin Ia membenamkan ciumannya. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang Nesia sedangkan tangan kanannya masih meremas milik Nesia. Nesia mendorong tubuh Arthur hingga nyaris terlepas. Sayangnya, Arthur berhasil menariknya kembali kedalam pelukannya. Hasrat Artur semakin besar. Ia mulai menggerayangi tubuh Nesia sembari menjilati bibir Nesia, Meminta izin utuk masuk kedalam. Sementara Nesia masih bungkam. Arthur menggigit sedikit bibir Nesia yang kemudian Mendesah sehingga Arthur dapat menelusuri rongga mulut Nesia. Tenaga Nesia sudah hampir habis. Perlawanan yang dilakukannya semakin melemah. Hal tersebut dimanfaatkan Arthur untuk melepas dasinya dan mengikatnya ke tangan Nesia dan meletakkannya ke atas. Nesia meronta.

"Mesum! Alis nori! Mau memperkosaku ya!," sergahnya. Arthur hanya tersenyum menyerigai.

"Tenanglah sedikit,Luv. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu. Kau milik Alfred. Dan apa yang menjadi milik Alfred berarti milikku juga. Nah, saat ini kau milikku," Jawab Arthur. Nesia memandang arthur dengan tatapan hendak membunuh. Arthur melanjutkan kembali agresinya terhadap Nesia. Diciumnya bibir merah Nesia sembari memainkan bagian bawah Nesia. Tangannya perlahan lahan mengusap bagian sensitif Nesia sehingga Nesia menggeliat dan mendesah. Arthur tersenyum. Hasratnya semakin lama semakin besar. Dibukanya kemeja yang digunakan Nesia Hingga tampak jelas kemolekan tubuh wanita itu. Dengan cepat Arthur membuka pakaian dalam yang melekat di tubuh Nesia, memainkan isinya serta menghisapnya. Sedangkan tangan satu lagi masih menggoda bagian bawahnya. Saat ini, pikiran Nesia melayang entah kemana. Serasa terbang kelangit bersama paus autis ke rasi bintang milik bencis -**Tunggu, bukan ini. Maksudnya ke langit ketujuh tau**- . Matanya terpejam dan sesekali mengeluarkan lenguhan. Antara benci, muak, dan nikmat. Arthur kemudian menuju bawah Nesia membuka kaki dan juga pakaian dalam yang menutupi _Heaven Hole_ milik Nesia. Nesia membelalakkan ketika Arthur memainkan lidahnya, menjilati bagiannya yang paling sensitif.

"Art...Arthur...Ah...Jangan di situ,,,Ah...," desah Nesia. Arthur tak mempedulikannya. Baginya saat ini lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan ketika dia bersama Alfred. Bermain bersama wanita memang lebih menyenangkan. Desahan, wajah yang bersemu merah, teriakannya begitu seksi.

"Aku akan terus melakukan ini, Nesia. Teriaklah sekerasnya...aku suka suara itu. Arthur mencium bibir Nesia dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya dengan Nesia yang semakin menggeliat. Arthur kemudian memasukkan telunjuknya ke milik Nesia sehingga Nesia Mendesah lagi. Arthur menggerakkan telunjuknya keluar masuk, disusul dengan jari tengahnya yang ikut masuk dan bergerak di dalam milik Nesia. Nesia semakin mengerang. Kemudian tubuhnya mengejang dan cairan kental keluar dari tubuhnya.

Arthur menarik tangannya keluar dari milik Nesia dan menjilat sisa sisa cairan yang ada. Wajah Nesia bersemu merah.

'Ternyata milik wanita memang manis. Berbeda dengan milik lelaki yang selama ini aku rasakan. Ah, ingin lebih," pikir Arthur

"Kalau sudah selesai lepaskan aku, bodoh!," Hardik Nesia. Arthur mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Nesia dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Belum selesai. Ini baru mau dimulai," Nesia membelalakkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian Arthur mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celananya. Sesuatu yang berdiri tegak

"Aku baru kali ini melakukannya dengan wanita. Jadi tenanglah. Aku sudah sering merasakan bagaimana rasanya. Jadi aku akan berlaku lembut," Arthur sedikit demi sedikit memasukkan benda miliknya ke dalam tubuh Nesia. Sempit...sempit sekali. Hangat..Nesia mengerang, dan ini membuat Arthur semakin bersemangat memasukkan benda pusaka miliknya hingga masuk semua. Kemudian ia menggoyangkan benda miliknya sembari menciumi seluruh tubuh Nesia yang bisa di jangkaunya. Mata, telinga, leher, bibir, dada.. hingga terdengan lenguhan desahan yang bergantian, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam nafsu dan kenikmatan.

"Ah...Aku...aku...Aku sudah hampir sampai sampai...," desah Nesia. Arthur memejamkan matanya

"Aku...juga,,,,Ah...," Tubuh mereka berdua mengejang sebelum cairan keluar dari milik masing masing. Arthur terkulai lemas. Begitu pula dengan Nesia. Yang saat ini berada di bawahnya.

Nesia menatap lekat wajah Arthur. Alisnya yang tebal bola mata emerald, meskipun rambutnya pirang, Berbeda dengan Alfred. Arthur lebih...er...tampan?

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Terpesona?," Ujar arthur. Nesia mengedipkan matanya dan menggeleng.

"Kepedean, dasar Alis Nori," Balas Nesia. Arthur tersenyum.

"Aku kira Kau hanya tertarik dengan Alfred. Lalu kenapa kau menyetuhku?," tanya Nesia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Haratku kian membesar ketika melihatmu. Lagipula aku tak menyesal. Ternyata bermain dengan wanita rasanya memang berbeda," jawab Arthur sembari beranjak dan melepas ikatan di tangan Nesia.

"Oh ya, mengenai perkataanku, jika Kau milikku. Aku serius. Ikutlah aku ke rumah kami. Tinggalah bersama kami," Ujar Arthur . Nesia mengernyitkan Alisnya.

"jika Kau tak mau, aku tunggu kau berkemas," Lanjutnya. Nesia mendengus dan kemudian membawa koper dengan barang yang sudah dipilihnya untuk menuju rumah dimana Alfred dan Arthur tinggal. Dimana hidupnya yang baru akan dimulai. Menjadi Madu bagi Arthur, berbagi suami sekaligus sebagai wanita milik bersama (?).

"Artie...,Aku pulang," Suara Alfred yang mirip TOA mesjid terdengar menggelegar di seluruh pelosok rumah.

"Berisik, git. Anak tetangga bangun!," sambut Arthur dengan Hardikan. Seperti biasa, Alfred yang baru saja pulang dari kantor langsung memeluk Arthur dan menciuminya. Wajah Arthur memerah.

"Hen..hentikan you wanker!," Balasnya. Kemudian secara tiba tiba keluar sesosok wanita dari arah ruang tengah. Nesia, yang tepana dan entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat bahagia melihat kemesraan Arthur dan Alfred. Alfred tercengang melihat Nesia sedangkan Arthur terlihat biasa saja. Yah, sebenarnya Nesia memang seorang Fujo. Itulah yang membuatnya mau menerima Alfred. Selain tidak suka diduakan dengan wanita (kalau pria tidak masalah) Nesia juga berharap dapat melihat Adegan yaoi secara Cuma Cuma. Honhonhonhon...pintar kau Nesia.

"Nesia, Kau disini Dear?," Tanya Arthur

"Enggak Al. Aku di Jamban. Ya Iayalah aku di sini. Kau lihat sendiri kan," Balas Nesia

"Tapi...kenapa...,"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya," Belum sempat Alfred menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Arthur memotongnya

"Aku rasa dia memang pantas dijadikan maduku," Lanjut Arthur. Alfred memandang Arthur dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"benarkah Artie?,"

"Kalau tidak untuk apa aku memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya tinggal disini,stupid!," mendengar perkataan Arthur, Alfred tersenyum riang.

"Hahaha..Kalau begitu malam ini kalian berdua tidur denganku.." mendengar perkataan Alfred, Arthur menonjok pipi pria Amerika itu sekuat mungkin.

"Jangan mimpi. Malam ini Nesia Tidur denganku," sergah Arthur.

"Eh..," ujar Alfred dan Nesia bersamaan

"Lalu aku Tidur dengan siapa Arthie...," Ratap Alfred

"Kau tidur diluar. Tidak boleh tidur bersama kami," balas Arthur

"Artie kejaaam...,"Tangis Alfred "Kalau begitu aku akan cari lelaki baru saja," lanjutnya. Arthur mengeluarkan Aura membunuh.

"Berani seperti itu, Aku dan Nesia kan minta cerai," Ujar Arthur. Wajah Alfred memucat karena diancam minta cerai. Nesia terdiam. sweatdrop melihat sinetron live di depan matanya.

"Hei, Kenapa melamun?," Tanya Arthur. Nesia menggeleng.

"Aku baru ingat. Kredit panci ke Maria belum aku bayar..Belum lagi utangan pulsa. Tapi main pergi aja," Jawabnya. Gantian kali ini Arthur yang sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu besok kita kembali ke rumahmu," balasnya sembari menggandeng Nesia menuju kamar yang secara teknis sebenarnya adalah milik Arthur dan Alfred.

~Sementara Alfred~

Di ruang tengah, Alfred tidur di sofa dengan selimut sarung Samarinda milik Nesia sembari menyetel musik keras leras

**_'Senangnya dalam Hati~~kalau beristri dua seperti..dunia..saya yang punya  
Kepada Istri tua, Kanda sayang padamu  
kepada Istri muda..I say I love you  
Istri tua merajuk pindak ke tempat istri muda  
Kalau dua dua merajuk kanda kawin tiga._**

Namun sayangnya lirik lagu itu tidak berlaku bagi Alfred. Daripada dicerai oleh kedua Istrinya, Lebih baik dia tidur di luar. Bertemankan Nyamuk yang haus darah berterbangan disekelilingnya. Sabar ya Alfred. Hidup tak selamanya indah. Kesesesese

**_~END END END END END...FICT-INI-END-DENGAN-NISTA~ _**

* * *

Fict saia ke 4 yang menyampah di FHI, sekaligus Fict Rated-M dan Lemon pertama saya dengan tokoh yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikirkan. AH..saya bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikiran saya menjadi sebuah tulisan. Jadi mohon maaf ya kalau Tulisannya agak ancur. dan tidak sesuai selera. Gara-gara denger lagu madu tiga saya jadi kepikiran bikin fict ini. Maaf ya kalau lemonya kurang asem.

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai habis. Jika berkenan saya tunggu reviewnya. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada demi penulisan karya saya agar kedepannya lebih baik. Tapi tolong jangan Nge-bash atau Nge-Flame. Sekian bacotan dari saya.

RnR

~grazie mille~

~collina~


End file.
